Code Zero: Sinestro's Will
by PWM
Summary: Sequel to "Code Zero: Fall of Superman...?" (check it out!). Superman is on trial with the Green Lantern Council on Oa. Meanwhile, Sinestro devises a plot to overthrow the Green Lantern Corps and lay claim to Ruler of the Universe, and ends with a...?


**Code Zero:**

**Sinestro's Will**

"For the crimes you have committed against the human race, how do you plead, Kal-El, of Krypton and of Earth," Norgerg, the head of the Green Lantern Council, which is the interstellar police to the entire Universe.

"I plead guilty to all charges," Superman stated, standing with Kryptonite handcuffs around his wrists. Standing next to the man of steel was Hal Jordan, Earth's Green Lantern.

"Your Loyal-ship," Hal began. "Let it be known that while these crimes are heinous in all of nature, Superman was under the strong influence of a compound concocted by the villainous Lex Luthor."

"Yes, but under the same compound, tell what happened to the _villainous _Lex Luthor?" the short-statured councilman asked.

"Mr. Luthor was brutally murdered by Superman," Hal answered, with a slight shrug.

"Mr. Kent, you plead guilty to the charges of murdering nearly two billion human civilians, and turning once live-able land into barren marsh and swamps."

"I take full responsibility for my actions," Superman answered with a straight-forward response. "I also accept the full weight of the Council's decision."

"The course of action shall be discussed. Excuse us, as the Green Lantern Council discuss the terms of our decision," Norgerg stated. The five member of the council exited from sight.

"Good luck," Hal stated, knowing the decision would be harsh yet fair.

"Thank you for your testimonial, I appreciate you sticking your neck out for me," Superman answered, patting the Green Lantern.

"How do you think it is going?" Lois asked Diana.

"The Green Lantern Council is known throughout the Universe for the brash and harsh decisions," Diana answered. "They keep it fair. These are very special; yet delicate circumstances. Superman has helped save the Earth, this galaxy, and at times, the Universe for that matter. We have to hope for the best."

The two women sat, staring up into space, waiting to hear word from Hal. Superman was exposed to a high dose of a chemical compound Luthor had cooked up in his laboratory, but his plan for worldwide domination ended when Superman savagely and mercilessly killed the evil-genius. Suddenly, Lois' cell phone rang, startling both women.

"This is Lois,"

"Lois, Alfred Pennyworth here," Bruce's butler answered back, a bit of uneasiness lacing his voice.

"Alfred, what is the matter?" Lois answered, hearing this uneasiness.

"Sorry to trouble you, but have you seen Master Wayne?"

Lois dropped the phone. Before it smacked the sidewalk, Diana caught the device with her fingertips.

"Bruce Wayne is missing," Lois finally said aloud.

"No, I haven't seen him," she answered Alfred, taking the phone from Diana. "When was the last time you made contact with him?"

"I went to see him at Gotham General, but when I arrived, found that he was gone. I haven't talked to him since last night."

"I'm coming over, be there in a few hours." Lois hollered, grabbing her things.

"Keep me posted with Clark," Lois said to Diana as she began her exit.

"Let me know if you find anything. I would go with, but I need to keep guard while Hal and Clark are unavailable."

In deepest, darkest corners of space, beyond the sun of this galaxy sits a man waiting to make his destiny a reality. Sinestro, a former member of the Green Lantern Corps, is now formulating a plot to take over the Green Lantern Council, and expanding _his _vision of interstellar dictatorship.

"The time has come," Sinestro smirked aloud. "I shall build my army using this," Sinestro staring hard at his golden power ring, forged from fear and powered by misery. "The Green Lantern Council is in chamber with Superman. Earth is helpless. I shall make my way to the Milky Way Galaxy." Sinestro levitated into the air, and using his ring to encompass him, headed towards Earth.

"The case of Superman v. Earth is a very hard to case to judge," Norgerg stated, as the council settled back into their pods. "You, Superman, have saved the Earth from countless threats in years past. But this doesn't mean you shall have the case thrown out based solely on your good merits."

"I understand, your Honor," Superman stated.

Heavy, dark clouds began to blank the Earth, a few miles above Star City. Hot yellow lightning cracked in the sky. Sticky rain burst from the cloud-coverage. Seconds later, the pink-and-yellow clad Lantern emerged from the storm, a dark, sinister smile perched on his lips.

Diana looked to the horizon, noticing the strange weather patterns in the distance.

"I don't like the looks of this," she said to herself. Ducking into a secluded alleyway, Diana launched into the air, now as the Amazonian Princess: Wonder Woman.

"Now I need to focus my ring on finding that last piece of the puzzle," Sinestro said. He rubbed the ring with a pointy index finger. The ring began to glow a bright yellow.

"Sinestro!" Wonder Woman yelled, coming from the south. "I thought the Council had you banished?"

"Sometimes, it helps to know low people in sad, low places," Sinestro snarled. He shot a beam towards Wonder Woman, who deflected the attack with a wrist band.

"You don't stand a chance, Sinestro!" the Amazon hollered. Sinestro launched towards her, and smashed the princess in the nose with stiff left cross. Wonder Woman back flipped to standing position, wiping the blood from her nose.

Sinestro kept up the attack, kicking Wonder Woman again flush in the nose. Crashing into a building, Wonder Woman struggled to get to her feet. Sinestro pointed his ring and created an automatic mortar, began launching a barrage of mortar-rounds at the princess. The rounds exploded all about Wonder Woman, and the building began to crumble from the assault.

Wonder Woman grabbed two steel beams, trying to balance the heavy structure and avoid the onslaught. Again, Sinestro pointed his ring, this time created a satellite with the power to launch hundreds of missiles at once.

"Sleep tight, Princess!" the alien bellowed out. He launched the missiles. The building Wonder Woman was holding crushed on top of her as the fiery explosions from the rockets just wouldn't stop.

When the attack finally ceased and smoke cleared out, Sinestro stood over the rubble mess where Wonder Woman laid buried. He scanned the mess with his ring looking for Wonder Woman, knowing she wasn't finished yet.

Before she was spotted, Wonder Woman tapped her tiara and began to speak telepathically: _If there is someone out there who can help me, now is the time! This is Wonder Woman! The Earth is in DANGER!_

Sinestro's ring picked up on the telepathic signals and he shouted, "There you are!"

He created a large bulldozing head with his ring, and then smashed into the rubble, launching debris in all directions. Wonder Woman pulled herself to a standing position. Her face was smeared with dirt and blood and she griped at the pain in her left arm, obviously broken below the elbow.

Sinestro smiled his evil, toothy grin. He pointed out his ring, creating a large fist, big enough engulf all of Wonder Woman.

"Goodnight Princess Diana, it has been fun!" Sinestro's giant hand tried to entrap his prey, but suddenly Wonder Woman was gone.

"What the…" Suddenly, Sinestro was struck in the face with a fierce blow. He spat, and looked but nothing was there.

"Who is out th…" Again, Sinestro was struck, this time hard in the gut.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Sinestro then had his legs kicked out from underneath him.

Suddenly, a scarlet blur whizzed past Sinestro, clipping the alien in the nose with a hard jab. Finally, coming to a halt stood the Flash, the fastest man on the planet.

"Who are you?" Sinestro asked of the stranger.

"Some people call me the Scarlet Speedster, some call me Barry, but you can call me: Flash!" Flash disappeared again, cracking Sinestro in the face with jump-kick.

"You hurt my friend, and are risking the lives of innocent people; I'm here to stop you no matter what!" Flash hollered. Suddenly, before Sinestro's eyes appeared not one, but three different Flashes.

"What are…are you doing?" Sinestro asked, unsure of his own eyes.

"Honestly, I'm healing my friend you tried to kill," he said. "I'm moving so fast, it appears like three of me is standing in front of you. Now watch this…" Suddenly the three Flashes merged together, and one hit Sinestro just above his ear with a thunderous kick.

Sinestro was sent soaring through the air, but was caught by Wonder Woman, who was completely healed by Flash. She threw several hard punches, all of them connecting, down on Sinestro. Sinestro leaped into the air, but was smashed into the ground by a tackle from Flash.

Flash began circling the fallen Sinestro, moving so fast dirt, dust, and debris levitated in the air from vibrations in the air. Flash started throwing hundreds of punches while quickly encircling the rogue Lantern. Flash started closing the circle, and punches were landing more frequently. Sinestro bounced around the circle as if a he were a pinball bouncing about.

Suddenly, Flash stopped on dime, and Wonder Woman connected with a stiff jump-kick to Sinestro's jaw, launching the pink alien through several nearby buildings.

"Are you ready to call it a day?" Flash asked at the mess of building where Sinestro crashed.

"Something is wrong! I think he's….gone!" Wonder Woman yelled. She flew towards the crash-site searching for villain.

"How did I miss him?" Flash pondered aloud.

"Barry, we have to find him. There is no telling what he plans to do," Wonder Woman advised.

Hundreds of miles away, Sinestro was panting but his ring was in a full glow.

_You have found the crystals. I shall build my army using Earth's greatest hero's Krypton crystals. Soon, I shall be leader of the Yellow Lantern Council and enslave...the UNIVERSE!_ Sinestro thought.

The evil Lantern landed at the cusp of Superman's Fortress of Solitude, entering the quiet cavern Superman calls home. He came to the standing point, and a giant podium rose up to Sinestro's waist. He picked up one of the crystals and cracked an evil pointy-toothed smile.

"There seems to be one missing?" Sinestro said aloud, referencing the crystal Batman used to cure Superman of his poisonous headache.

"No bother, I only need four," he said again. He slipped the ring off his finger and pointed it at the crystals he had laid out on the podium. The yellow ring and the four crystals began to float in front of Sinestro, and the ring shot a yellow beam encompassing the crystals.

In a brilliant flash of golden light, the ring absorbed the four crystals, and then the ring landed with a _thud_ on the floor of the Fortress. Sinestro scooped up the ring and stared hard at his new weapon.

He slid the new ring onto his finger; a golden aura surrounded the evil Lantern. Sinestro let out a large howl, as the newly merged ring's power began to flow through Sinestro's being.

Back on Oa, Superman collapsed to the court-floor.

"Superman!" Hal yelled.

"What is going on?" Norgerg asked, sensing foul-play.

"Some…something….something on Earth, someone has stolen something very special to me." Then Superman's eyes went wide. "Someone has stolen my Krypton crystals!"

Sinestro was now several miles above the Earth. He pointed his new ring down, and shot power wave engulfing the entire planet.

"People of planet Earth, today, you realize your true purpose for your miserable existence in my Universe. You are now members of the Yellow Lantern Corps, and shall serve me, Thaal Sinestro, as your new leader and enforcer."

In an instant, five billion people were issued a yellow power ring and waited for instructions from their new ruler.

"What is happening?" Flash asked of Wonder Woman.

"Sinestro has created a new army, using Earthlings to recruit," she answered, touching her tiara to end her telepathy.

"Your Loyal-ship," Hal started. "Tell us what is happening?"

"Earth is in grave-danger," the council answered in unison. "Thaal Sinestro has entered Earth's atmosphere and has enslaved their citizens. He has created a new type of Lantern ring."

"He has absorbed the crystals into his ring. Why is he enslaving the people of Earth?" Superman chimed in, getting back his stature.

"Thaal Sinestro has long wanted to be a part of the Lantern Council, but his attitude towards how things work in the Universe was skewed. He wanted to keep the weak life-forms weak, and get the strong life-forms stronger. We had to banish him when he tried to overthrow this Council." Norgerg explained.

"We have to get back to Earth!" Superman hollered. Without answering the man of steel, the Council exited and headed into chamber for another conference.

"Hal, you know that we don't have time for all this stalling," Superman bellowed.

"Way ahead of you; stay and wait for the Council's word. If you can't leave, don't force the issue. You are only burying yourself deeper." Hal said, heading towards Earth.

"My new Yellow Army: we shall head to Oa and begin to show the Green Lantern Corps that Thaal Sinestro shall not be ignored."

Sinestro, along with his five billion-man army, began their ascension towards Oa.

_Wonder Woman? This is Green Lantern; Sinestro has stolen Superman's crystals and fused them with his power ring. We need to destroy his ring to return the people of Earth back to normal_. Green Lantern telepathically spoke with Wonder Woman, using his ring.

"Flash, we need to target Sinestro's ring," she advised.

"I can't breathe in space, how can I help?" Flash asked.

"Here, put this on," Wonder Woman told him, tossing him one of her bracelets.

"Are you serious? How does this work?" he asked.

"It creates a personal atmosphere that surrounds; just don't take it off while we are gone."

The two headed after the Yellow Army's leader, the two were several steps behind, however.

Green Lantern and Sinestro met roughly at the half-way point between Oa and Earth, and Green Lantern was dumbstruck at the sight of the billion-man army whom followed Sinestro.

"Let me introduce the new army which will aid me in my conquest of the Universe!" Sinestro laughed out.

"This is sick! You need to put an end to this Thaal, before I have to end it for you!" Green Lantern hollered. Sinestro only smiled at the offer.

"Attack!" Sinestro ordered. The army horde descended upon Green Lantern. Hundreds of bullets, bombs, rockets, and explosions echoed throughout the vacuum of space. Green Lantern did everything he could think of to protect himself against the assault.

A loud whisper cut through the noise, and Green Lantern looked out in the distance and saw a possible cavalry on its way.

"Wonder Woman, Flash, glad you could make a guest appearance," Lantern offered as a greeting.

"We were in the neighbor and it looked like you could use a hand," Flash said with a smirk.

"We have to target Sinestro's ring, that's how he is controlling all of Earth. Thing is, he is headed to Oa to take over the Green Lantern Council and Green Lantern Corps, it's not going to be easy."

Suddenly, a large nuclear missile was launched from Yellow Army. Flash headed towards the missile and said, "Don't worry, I got this one."

"Half of you come with me; we shall take to the shores of Oa. The rest of you, take care of the Green Lantern and the Princess," ordered Sinestro, heading towards the Green Lantern Council. Half followed in suit of their new leader.

Flash, moving at near-light speed, actually slowed down the missile, and then pushed it off of its trajectory, heading the weapon into deep space.

"Flash, you and Lantern stay here and see if you can get these people back to Earth safely. If the ring is destroyed, then these people are all dead." Wonder Woman said, trying to command the situation.

"We are on it," Green Lantern said.

"Sinestro and a large number of his new followers shall be entering Oa's atmosphere in several moments. Green Lantern Corps, prepare for battle!" Norgerg ordered.

"Sir, I can help. If you can remove these Kryptonite cuffs, I will aid in this battle," Superman pleaded.

"Superman, you are a prisoner of this court, and a prisoner of the entire Universe! The Green Lantern Corps shall handle this matter swiftly and orderly like we have always done for centuries!" Norgerg erupted.

The same heavy, dark storm passed overhead of inhabitants of Oa, announcing the arrival of Sinestro and his Yellow Army.

"Thaal Sinestro, you were banished to Sector 4061 for three hundred cycles for desecrating the laws governed by this Council," Norgerg said to the tyrant.

"That was child's play. Now I have returned to seek my revenge and overthrow this old, tiresome agency. Your methods are outdated, your thinking is mundane, and now it's time for a change!" Thaal Sinestro retorted. Sinestro then looked high into the air as half of his Yellow Army exited the dark clouds.

"That's quite the army!" Bertrum Blaize, Lantern from Sector 1311, said. Even the look on Norgerg's face was laced with shock and bewilderment.

"Superman, thank you for the little present," Sinestro stated, holding up his new toy.

"Norgerg, please, I can help you defeat him!" Superman yelled again.

"Let us begin, shall we?" Sinestro said, his face twisted up by his evil grin again.

Green Lantern and Flash fought through the swarm of people using a force field from Lantern's power ring, headed for Earth.

"We just have to get to Earth, and hope they follow!" Flash yelled, above all the explosion erupting around them.

"We need to be careful. We have to remember these are still people, and we don't want o hurt them," Flash added.

A large explosion knocked the two off their course, separating the pair. Flash saw his opening and bolted towards the Earth, crashing through the atmosphere. Green Lantern, on the other hand, was rocked by the last explosion. Lantern bumped into a member of the Yellow Army.

"Al…Alfred?" Green Lantern asked, excitement crawling up his spine.

"Yes, Master Hal, and now I have to kill you!" Alfred yelled, shooting a missile at Green Lantern. The missile propelled Green Lantern, crashing the Emerald Hero into the Earth.

Sinestro was punching Norgerg in his face, saying, "This is all the pent up anger I've held for you and your way of life for the last eight cycles!" Sinestro had already killed the other three Council members. The Yellow Army was entrenched in a heated battle with the Green Lantern Corps throughout all of Oa.

Norgerg lay motionless at the feet of Sinestro, blankly staring at Superman, who was still helpless by the Krypton handcuffs snugly fitted about his wrists.

"This is where it ends for you, Councilman!" Sinestro yelled.

_In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. But now I need you to help in this fight, Beware Sinestro, Superman's awesome might! _Norgerg's new pledged echoed throughout the Green Lantern Corps. The Kryptonite cuffs exploded off of Superman's wrist, and the man of steel went on the offensive. The man of steel cracked Sinestro in the nose with a thunderous jab, rocking the rogue.

Superman began to pummel Sinestro, hitting Thaal with punches, kicks, and might elbows to the head and shoulders.

"Thaal! You stole something from me and enslaved my people! Now you need to feel the judgment from all of Earth!"

"Get off of Sinestro!" a familiar voice ripped through Superman's head.

"No…" Superman whispered.

Lois Lane had her ring pointed at Superman; her eyes empty of all emotion and her grin thick with evil.

"Lois, I'm not going to hurt you. I cannot even raise a finger at you," Superman said, with despair in his throat.

"Hahaha, so Superman has more than one weakness!" Sinestro said, hitting Superman with an uppercut. Lois shot large golden spears up at Superman. Superman regained his stature, but was clipped by the first spear, and then hit square in the back by the next. He hit several away with strong punches, and destroyed the last with his heat vision.

"Sinestro, you have to end this fight now! I beg of you!" Superman pleaded.

"Superman, the greatest of Earth's heroes, is begging for mercy from me!" Sinestro yelled with laughter, "how quaint and superficial!" Sinestro created a giant hand again, and grasped Superman in its suffocating grip.

"Wha…what happened to me? Where am I?" Lois suddenly blurted out, as if she had awoken from a long slumber. All across Oa, Sinestro's Yellow Army had lost their power rings and returned to normal.

"What is happening?" Sinestro asked angrily.

"We have defeated you!" Hal Jordan, Earth's Green Lantern answered, returning with Flash and Wonder Woman.

"We reversed what you did. Sorry, Superman, we had to use one of your crystals to reverse the curse," Flash answered.

"And there is enough flowing through the rest trapped here to keep alive inside Oa's atmosphere," Wonder Woman added.

Sinestro slammed Superman down, creating a crater with a radius of fifty yards.

"Do you think this is over? You absorbed one crystal; I have three times as much. You are just delaying the inevitable!" Sinestro hollered.

"Sinestro, let's stop playing games and end this now!" Green Lantern yelled, launching himself towards his former mentor.

"I agree!"

The two smashed into each other, green and gold lightning cracking from the power. The two were evenly matched, going blow-for-blow, and green and gold flourishes exploded from their beings.

"Something the matter, Hal," Sinestro asked. "Losing some inner-power?" In fact, with the death of the Council members, the Green Lanterns were losing power by the second.

Sinestro stood about fifteen feet from Green Lantern, and pointed his power ring like pointing a gun.

"You asked for a grand finale, well here…it…comes!" Sinestro snarled, shooting a beam of tremendous power, aiming to end Hal Jordan infinitely.

Green Lantern snapped his ring up, and shot a beam back, and the two connected. Green Lantern, however, felt in his heart-of-hearts that he couldn't win this fight, and his will power began to dwindle. Suddenly, a gust of air rushed passed the two combatants. Superman landed behind Green Lantern.

"What are you doing?" Sinestro yelled above the wave of energy and power.

Superman placed a hand on Green Lantern's back, reassuring Earth's Lantern that the fight was shared between all the heroes.

"Give it your all, Green Lantern," Superman said.

"_In brightest day, in darkest night-Don't be afraid of fear's fright-For I am the weapon's wielded might-Powered by GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" _Green Lantern yelled his oath. Suddenly, Green Lantern's eyes blazed a hot red, as if he were about to shoot Superman's heat vision. Green Lantern's beam began to push Sinestro's back, fear rising up inside of Sinestro.

"I can't…believe….this!" Sinestro howled, as the beam inched closer with every breath.

The beam finally hit Sinestro; exploding on impact. A heavy scream rose from inside the explosion just before Sinestro was incinerated.

Once the smoke cleared, and the shouts of triumphant joy lowered to a few murmurs, Norgerg sat at the exact spot of Sinestro's demise.

"He was the greatest Lantern the Corps had seen in quite some time," the small, blue creature said, tears streaming down his face. "We put too much pressure on his shoulders. I feel completely responsible for this catastrophe."

"Don't blame yourself, your Loyal-ship," Hal said, patting the councilman on the back. "Sinestro couldn't handle the pressure of protecting a small corner of the Universe. He was consumed with power, and everything it came with."

"Superman, you have saved the entire Universe and the way of life of the Green Lantern Corps. Since my fellow Councilmen have met their untimely demise, I solely hold the judgment of your case," the councilman stated, standing and facing Superman.

"I grant a full pardon, on the basis that you saved the entire Human race, and all people of Oa."

"Thank you, your Loyal-ship," Superman said, slightly bowing.

"Hal, we are going to need your help getting everyone back to Earth," Wonder Woman said.

"Superman!" Lois yelled out. Superman rushed to her and the two shared a lip-lock.

"Gross, you two get a room!" Flash hollered at the two with a huge smile across his face.

A few days later, Lois is typing up a story on the disappearance of Gotham City's billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, when a package is placed next to her computer.

"Thanks, Mr. Gardner," she said, not paying any attention to the giant envelope.

"Hey, Lois, what's in the envelope?" Jimmy asked, being nosy.

"Let's see," she answered.

She removed the perforated edges from around the envelope and opened up a giant letter that was closed shut by a black "question mark."

"_Riddle me this-Riddle me that-Guess who has the Big, Black, Bat?"_Lois read aloud.


End file.
